Many devices, including mechanical, electronic and computerized devices, may utilize various types of encoders for obtaining and collecting data about that device. Conventional optical encoders may consist of a light source that shines light onto a shaft which then reflects or otherwise enables light to shine onto a sensor. The data provided by the reflected light enables positional data and rotational data of the optical encoder to be determined.
In conventional optical encoders, the alignment between the light source, the shaft and the sensors may be difficult to maintain. For example, the shaft of the optical encoder may become misaligned due to drops, wear and tear, tolerances between components and so on. However, if the shaft becomes misaligned with the light source and/or the sensor, the data that represents the positional data of the shaft becomes less accurate.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.